Truely, Madly, Deeply
by VenusPrincess
Summary: A One Shot Song Fic, plus its SLASH! Extremely fluffy and romancy (Is that even a word?). Anyways, enjoy ;)


AN/Disclaimer: This is a songfic. neither the song or the characters belong to me. I just like borrowing them!  
  
"....." Conversation  
  
( .... ) The song lyrics  
  
And flames will only keep me warm :)  
  
  
Truely, Madly, Deeply  
  
  
Draco silently opened the door to his house, he gave a slight sigh as he dropped his cloak to the floor.   
  
He carefully crept down the hallway, his eyes dancing across the moving pictures of him and his love. He smiled for the first time in weeks.  
  
Oh god, how he missed this house, this feeling. The emotions flooded through him.   
  
He closed his eyes and took them all in. The feeling of being home and finally being able to see the one person he ever and will ever love.  
  
He moved faster, finally stopping in front of the doorway to the kitchen.There he was, his back to Draco, standing in front of the kitchen window. He was to caught up in his own fantasy's to even notice the new arrival.   
  
Draco could just barely see his lover's emerald eyes glinting in the afternoon sunlight.  
  
"Ahem. I'm home."  
  
Snapping out of his daydream, Harry turned to see Draco, his smile growing.  
  
"Draco!" He yelled, running across the kitchen and flinging his arms around the shorter boy's neck.  
  
Draco wobbled slightly under the weight of his love.  
  
"Harry," He half heard himself murmer as he raised his lips to meet his lovers, in a sweet and gentle kiss.  
  
Harry pulled away reluctantly, "You said you were coming home tomorrow."  
  
"What? Not happy to see me?" Draco feigned a hurt look.  
  
Harry kissed him again, "Of course I am. I was just . . . surprized."  
  
Draco sighed, a half smile on his face, " We caught the deatheater earlier then we expected."  
  
"I wish I could have gone with you . . ." Harry trailed off, his gaze lowering.  
  
"You couldn't. Remember? It's not you're fault Hermione went into labor early."  
  
"Yeah, I guess . . ."  
  
"Harry! You're one of the best Aururs in the Wizarding World! If you could have, I know you would have been right by my side, fighting against my father!"  
  
It was silent.  
  
"You called him your father . . . It's usually 'Lucius' or 'That Bastard' but never 'Father' . . ." Harry whispered gently.  
  
"Yes, well I bloody forgot. It slipped." Draco yelled, raking his fingers through his hair in frustration.  
  
"It's not you're fault, you know . . ."  
  
"Of course not, stupid." Draco grumbled.  
  
Harry smiled, even after five years of dating Draco still took pleasure in making fun of him. Then again, Harry liked making fun of Draco too.  
  
"Well before this turns into one of our famous name calling fights, I got you a present."  
  
Harry's smile brightened and his eyes shone with surprize.  
  
"Really? What is it?"  
  
"Let me get it, love." Draco called to him as he walked back into the hallway and pulled something out of his cloak, he then headed back into the kitchen.  
  
"Happy Birthday slash Anniversary." Draco said, handing a package to Harry.  
  
"Oooh! Thank you!" Harry grinned as he tore open the Snitch wrapping paper.  
  
"Well, I know you like muggle artifacts . . . and . . . I saw this . . . I'm not even sure what it is . . . but if you dont like it . . . I can uh . . . return it . . . " Draco said nervously, biting his lip.  
  
"Oh . . . Draco . . . I love it!" Harry whispered, carefully holding the gift.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really." Harry smiled.  
  
"Well then . . . er . . . what is it?" Draco asked sheepishly.  
  
Harry laughed, " Drake, it's a radio."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow and looked closely at the gift, "You sure?"  
  
"Positive." Harry grinned.  
  
"Well then, where do you put the wand?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know, you put you're wand in this hole thing and it plays the song you want to hear."  
  
Harry laughed again, "Its a *muggle* radio. See, you plug this cord in and you turn this little switch and . . ." Harry trailed off as a song drifted through the room.  
  
( I'll be your dream,  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy )  
  
"How do you hear the song you want to hear then?" Asked a confused Draco.  
  
"You don't. I mean, you have to wait till the radio D.J. - thats the person who plays the songs - puts it on."  
  
"There's a muggle in there?!"  
  
( I'll be your hope,  
I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do.. )  
  
Harry was now doubled over with laughter, "No! It's connected by . . . like electricity . . . ," He received a blank stare from Draco, "Okay, its sort of like 'Muggle Magic' , in a way."  
  
"I've seen muggle magic, where they pull rabits out of hats, and this," He pointed at the radio, "Isn't it."  
  
( I will be strong I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning. )  
  
"I said, it's *sort of like* muggle magic. How about we leave it at that?"  
  
"Sure, but on one condition."  
  
"And whats that?"  
  
"If you'll dance with me," Draco whispered, his stormy grey eyes shinning brightly, his hand extended.  
  
Harry smiled, taking Draco's hand and lowering it to his waist shyly. He then moved his arms around his lover's neck.  
  
Draco tightened his hold on Harry, pulling him closer towards him.  
  
( I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
til the sky falls down on me... )  
  
With a contented sigh, Harry laid his head on his lover's shoulders.  
  
( And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky, )  
  
"I love you," Draco whispered softly into his boyfriend's ear.  
  
( I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry.. )  
  
Harry smiled and whispered back, "I love you too."  
  
( The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty. )  
  
Draco pulled back slightly, and softly kissed Harry, sending warmth through both lover's bodies.  
  
( That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of.. )  
  
For lack of air, Harry pulled back. His arms still laced around Draco's shoulders.  
  
"Today was the first day we met in,"  
  
"The robe shop." Draco finished.  
  
"No," Harry whispered.  
  
Draco blinked, "Where then?"  
  
"In my dreams."  
  
( The highest powers. In lonely hours. The tears devour you.. )  
  
"What?" Draco whispered, not noticing that their bodies had stopped dancing and that they were now standing still.  
  
"I had a dream about you," Harry began shakingly."And, since then, I knew . . . I *knew* that we would one day be together. Even at Hogwarts, when we use to fight . . . and yell words of hatred at each other, I still knew that I loved you. Even when I went through my Cho stage," Draco crigned, "I still knew, deep down, that you were the only one for me. And . . . when I fought Voldermort for the last time,"  
  
"Harry, you dont have too . . ." Draco cut in.  
  
"I want to." Harry whispered, "The last time I fought Voldermort, all I could think about was you. About how if I survived, I would confess my love to you. How I would never leave your side . . . and . . . that helped me believe that I could beat him. You were the only reason I wanted to survive."  
  
( I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea. )  
  
Draco vaguely noticed the tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Draco, you were so strong when your father,"  
  
"No! I was weak Harry . . . "  
  
"How can you say that? When you heard about you're father trying to become the next Dark Lord, you were the first Aurur out there tracking him down! Others would have crumbled, but . . . you didn't."  
  
( I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
Oh can't you see it baby? )  
  
Draco lovingly placed a hand on his lovers's cheek, Harry closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.  
  
"Only because you were there to guide me. You give me strength, Harry. If it wasn't for you, I probably *would* have crumbled. And even now, it still amazes me on how you can forgive everything I use to say to you, everything I use to *do* to you at Hogwarts. You're the strong one, Harry."  
  
(You don't have to close your eyes  
'cause it's standing right here before you.  
All that you need will surely come... )  
  
Harry opened his eyes, as he took Draco's palm to his lips and kissed it.  
  
"How can you forgive everything I've ever done to you so easily?" Draco whispered, as one lone tear streaked down his cheek.  
  
"I wasn't exactly an angel to you either Draco. But I can forgive you, because I love you. I love you more then anyone I've ever loved before. And that reminds me, I have a gift for you."  
  
Draco smiled as Harry wiped away his tears gently.  
  
"Close you're eyes." Harry whispered.  
  
Draco nodded and did as he was told.  
  
( I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope )  
  
Harry took a deep breath to calm himself as he kneeled down on one knee. He fumbled with a package, and finally lifted the top case up.  
  
Draco's eyes opened when he heard the snap of the box.  
  
His breath caught.  
  
( I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do... )  
  
Harry gazed into Draco's eyes, "Draco, my beloved Dragon, will you marry me?"  
  
Draco was suddenly speechless, he couldn't talk as the tears streamed down his face.  
  
( I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea. )  
  
"Is that a yes?" Harry smirked.  
  
"Of course it is, Stupid." Draco choked out as he tackled Harry to the ground, holding him tightly, as if he would disappear.  
  
Feeling his insecurity, Harry dropped the ring case to his side and took his lover's face in his hands, as he lowered Draco's lips down to meet his in their most powerful, and most loving kiss that they have ever shared.  
  
( I want to lay like this forever, )  
  
Pulling back, Harry carefully took the ring out of it's case, and gently placed it on his lover's ring finger.  
  
He then lifted his gaze to meet Draco's smiling face," I love you."  
  
"I love you more, stupid."  
  
"Would you stop calling me stupid," Harry grinned.  
  
"I think its endearing," Draco faked innocense.  
  
"Well I think you should shut up,"  
  
"Oh? And whys that?"  
  
"So I can kiss you again."  
  
"But this time its my turn . . ." Draco trailed off as he brought his lips to meet Harry's, in a kiss that could challenge their last.  
  
( Until the sky falls down on me... )  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Awwwww! This is probably the most mushiest thing I have ever written. And I love it! And don't you just love how *Harry* proposed? Usually it's Draco, but not in my fic! And I was thinking of making Hermione be married to Neville. But then again, I love the Ron and Neville pairing. So she might be married to . . . Ginny . . . hehehe! Well, if anyone wants to know, they had a girl. *smiles* Review please, it would make my day since it took me a *really* long time to write this out, type it and then post it. Please? I'll love you forever. Okay Okay, I'll go back to 'Coed Dorms' and 'Twice the twins, Twice the trouble' now . . .   
  
P.S. Oh, and the song is called "Truely, Madly, Deeply" by Savage Garden. 


End file.
